Black Magic
casts a Black Magic spell in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years (Android/iOS).]] Black Magic , sometimes shortened to Black, Blk Mag or Blk Magic, and known as Black Magick in games set in Ivalice, is a recurring command and one of the main types of magic in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It focuses on spells that deal direct damage, although some strategic magic is often included as well. In titles that feature the job system, Black Magic is commonly associated with the Black Mage class, but is also usually available to Red Mages and Sages. Black Magic spells have been interchanged with White Magic, Time Magic, and in Ivalice titles, a new school of magic known as Green Magick. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Black Magic is not a skill set, but a subcategory of spells. They can be taught to Ninja, Red Mages, Red Wizards, Black Mages, and Black Wizards, but only the last can use every Black Magic spell in the game. Final Fantasy II Black Magic spells can be learned by any character, and their potency is tied to the Intelligence stat. Final Fantasy III The magic system is similar to the one from the first installment. Black Magic spells can be taught to any character, but can only be used by Black Mages; Red Mages; Scholars; Magi; Sages and Onion Knights and Freelancers in the 3D remakes. Final Fantasy IV The Magic skill set was split into several specialized skillsets. Rydia, Tellah, Palom and Fusoya can learn and use Black Magic. The Black Magic command's Charge Time varies, and its charge time it taken from the spell the player selects to cast. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- The Black Magic command returns and it is usable by Rydia, Palom, and Rydia?. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Black Magic can be used by Rydia, Palom, Fusoya, Leonora, Golbez and Black Mage. The Black Magic command's Charge Time varies, and its charge time it taken from the spell the player selects to cast. Final Fantasy V Black Magic is accessible through the eponymous the skillset of the Black Mage, while a selection of spells is available through the Red Mage's Red Magic. Final Fantasy IX Black Magic is Vivi's skillset. If Vivi and Steiner are present together, Steiner can use Vivi to imbue his sword with damaging spells and deal damage to enemies. Final Fantasy X Black Magic can be learned by every character, but Lulu and Wakka learn several spells through normal progression. Final Fantasy X-2 Black Magic is a skill set related to the Black Mage dressphere, as it can learn most of its abilities. The rest is available through Garment Grids or accessories. The skillset itself is available to Black Mages, Paine's Mascot dressphere, or through equipping the Black Tabard, Conflagration or Megiddo Garment Grids, or the Black Lore accessory. Final Fantasy XI Black Magic is category of magic and is native to only 5 jobs, namely Black Mage, Red Mage, Dark Knight, Scholar and Geomancer. A majority of Black Magic spells specialize in dealing damage, negative status inflicting as well as stat lowering, and can be used by its various jobs at differing levels. Final Fantasy XII In the original, all characters can purchase Black Magick licenses to cast bought spells. All Black Magick spells deal magick damage. In the ''Zodiac versions, Black Magick gains several ailment-inducing spells from the Green Magicks skillset, and is mainly used by the Black Mage. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Black Magick is used by Kytes, and he also gains the ability to charge up and then cast stronger spells. Final Fantasy Tactics Black Magick is the skill set of the Black Mage job. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Black Magic is the action ability of the Black Mage job. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Black Magick is the skill set of the the Black Mage, and shares learned abilities with High Magick for hume characters. Black Magick abilities are learned through Rods for Black Mages, and Books for Seers. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Black Magic is one of three types of magic spells in the game. The four elemental spells for this type are all used offensively on enemies. Final Fantasy Legend III Black Magic is one of the categories of magic spells in the game which consists mainly of damaging spells. However, there is a good amount of non-damaging spells that causes different effects from those of White Magic. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Black Magic is one of the categories of magic spells and can be equipped and used by any job. Bravely Default Black Magic spells can be cast by Black Mages or those equipped with the Black Magic job command. Black Magic spells up to level 4 can also be cast by Red Mages through the B/W Magic job command. Bravely Second: End Layer Black Magic spells are used by the Black Mage job, while spells up to level 4 can also be used by Red Mages through the B/W Magic job command. Any job can use the spells with the Black Magic job command. These spells can only be used as long as the corresponding magic scrolls have been purchased. Final Fantasy Dimensions Black Magic is the skill set of the Black Mage and Magus. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Non-''Final Fantasy appearances ''Bahamut Lagoon Black Magic is the Wizard's command that consist of elemental offensive spells. ''Lost Odyssey Black Magic is the command of Jansen Friedh, spells consist of elemental attacks and negative status effects. Like the Final Fantasy series with its tier system, the "-a" and "-us" are used for the second and third spell's tier. Gallery FFII Black Magic GBA.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (GBA). FFII PSP Black Magic.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PSP). FFIIIDS Black Magic.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). FFIII iOS Black Magic.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (iOS). FFIV Black Magic.png|''Final Fantasy IV. FFIVDS Black Magic.png|''Final Fantasy IV (DS). FFIV PC Black Magic.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (PC). Ability Black Magic FFIVPSP.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (PSP). FFIV PSP Black Magic Circle 1.png|Black Magic circle effect from Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection. FFIV PSP Black Magic Circle 2.png|Black Magic circle effect from Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection. TAY Wii Black Magic.jpg|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (Wii). FFV Black Magic.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). FFV iOS Black Magic.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (iOS/Android). FFD Black Magic.PNG|''Final Fantasy Dimensions. PFF Black Magic.png|Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFRK Black Magic.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper''. Etymology de:Schwarzmagie ja:黒魔法 pl:Black Magic pt-br:Magia Negra Category:Black Magic Category:Magic